


She Lays Down

by tonysnat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Jemma Simmons Needs a Hug, Leo Fitz Feels, Nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 02:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15787512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tonysnat/pseuds/tonysnat
Summary: Jemma wakes up from a nightmare and Fitz isn't there, at least not at first.





	She Lays Down

Jemma’s arm groggily travels to the other side of the bed, the lack of warmth there a cause for immediate concern. The cold sheets beneath her fingers send shivers up her spine, waking her abruptly. Jemma jolts awake, her breathing rapid and irregular, the feeling of breathlessness sending a rush of panic to her brain. She grips the sheets beside her, yearning for anything to help her keep a grip on reality as an overwhelming wave of heat washes over her pale skin.

Her eyes dart around the room, searching anxiously for something to focus on to keep her from slipping under. Jemma’s gaze lands upon the lamp that sits upon the bedside table, her eyes fixating on it immediately. The heat upon her skin slowly deteriorates, the ceiling fan spinning above her finally doing its job. Her eyes flutter shut as her breathing steadies and her heart returns to its resting rate. Jemma breathes in and out, counting the seconds with each breath the way the article she found online had said.

Jemma reaches over to the bedside table, picking up the framed picture of her and Fitz on their first field mission. She holds it in her lap, a few stray tears slipping down her cheeks and hitting the glass, which Jemma promptly wipes away with the sleeve of Fitz’s favorite jumper.

“Oh, Fitz.” Jemma whispers between sobs, “I miss you.”

“Jemma?” The familiar voice causes her to jump in surprise, eyes snapping up to the doorway, where the man she loves stands.

“Fitz!” She tosses the picture to his side of the bed gently and throws the comforter off of her body, rising to her feet and rushing into his arms. Fitz pulls her into a loving embrace, holding Jemma as close as humanly possible. Her head rests on his chest and Fitz plants a long-awaited kiss on her forehead.

“I missed you.”


End file.
